rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rest and Resolutions
"Rest and Resolutions" is the fifty-ninth episode of RWBY and the seventh episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 25th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on November 28th, 2017, and was made public on December 2nd, 2017. Summary The currently present members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR all have dinner together, sharing stories of what they have been up to since they last saw each other. Weiss Schnee also shares her story of what happened at the Schnee charity ball. Yang Xiao Long shows off her robotic arm to everyone and has an arm wrestling match with Nora Valkyrie. Lie Ren reflects on how everyone has changed and grown in their own ways in comparison to when they all started at Beacon Academy, and that they will only continue growing. Qrow Branwen complains about all the noise the kids are making. Later on, Yang and Weiss are filled in on what the others currently know, including information about the Maidens, magic and Salem. Yang confronts Ozpin about him giving her mother and uncle their abilities to transform, to which Qrow responds that they made their choice. Ozpin then shares that aside from his curse, he has the benefit of using magic himself, although said magic is currently dwindling. He shared a small amount of power with Qrow and Raven to give them their transformation abilities, and shared a large amount centuries ago to four young women who would become the first Maidens. He then offers everyone a choice to stay and fight or leave. Everyone chooses to stay, but Yang demands that Ozpin stop keeping secrets from them and he agrees. Meanwhile, Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black arrive at the Branwen Tribe's camp. Emerald approaches the guards at the gate at Cinder's behest, who will not tell them if Raven is present, and draws her weapons. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *While not an intended reference, one of the dishes served at the meal is connected to Ren's name. The serving plate in front of Weiss had a vegetable called renkon (レンコン) or "lotus root", named because of the flower-shaped pattern of holes inside it. *From 5:30 to 5:42, Nora plays "Shine", the song Team JNPR dances to at the Beacon Dance, on her Scroll. See Also *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V5C7_00002.png|Reunited friends catch up over dinner. V5C7_00006.png|Weiss is embarrassed by her social faux pas at the charity ball. V5C7_00009.png|Yang shows off her new arm. V5C7_00017.png|Everyone but Weiss cheers on the arm wrestling match. V5C7_00029.png|Nora brightens up a discussion about being embarrassed by past actions. V5C7_00031.png|Everyone gathers in the second floor living room for a serious talk. V5C7_00032.png|Weiss confirms that Raven told them the same information that was just explained to them. V5C7_00034.png|RNJR learns of the transformation ability that Ozpin gave to the Branwen twins. V5C7_00036.png|Yang declares that she will stick with Ruby. V5C7_00039.png|Ozpin decides everyone should enjoy their time together for the night. V5C7_00046.png|Cinder and her allies arrive at Raven's camp... V5C7_00050.png|...and they do not plan to play nice. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5